


The Human

by RavenclawRachel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blanket Permission, POV First Person, POV Outsider, POV Unusual, Podfic Welcome, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawRachel/pseuds/RavenclawRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a Human in the meadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Human

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FictionPress as "Untitled" by RavenclawEncyclopedia.  
> Warnings for suicide, and a bit of gore at the end.
> 
> (This is not a happy story. Please heed the warnings.)

There is a Human in the meadow.

I would like for it to leave. Humans tend to ruin everything they see, so I do not want one in my home.

This one looks sad, though. There are tears on its face, and it is frowning.

It starts yelling at the sky. There is a pattern to the sound. I think – words? Is that what they are called? I cannot understand them.

Oh, fantastic, now it is banging on the ground, tearing up grass. Why are humans always so destructive?

Dear me. It has pulled out one of those noisy metal things humans use to hunt. No, not one they use to hunt. This one is smaller. Must be a different variety of – gun, I think they are called? Yes, it must be a different type of gun. Sort of like how sycamore and maple trees are different.

The human raises the gun to its head. Oh, no, does it wish to die? Is that why it is here? I know these things cause death. I wish I could look away. It is always unpleasant to see what these guns do to deer when the hunters are out.

The gun is up by its head still. It is breathing heavily. Its hand shakes.

It pulls the trigger.

A loud bang echoes throughout the woods. Blood explodes from their head. It falls to the ground.

Its brain is splattered all over the ground, creating a grotesque scene in the grassy lea.

The Human is dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was about 15, during a designated writing time in my 10th grade English class. So, about 5 years ago now. (Holy shit xD)  
> I deliberately left... pretty much everything about this up to interpretation. There are several other versions with different pronouns, but I like this one best. I've always liked playing with POV, and seeing how I can use ambiguity in my writing.  
> Please let me know what you think down in the comments :)  
> Mischief managed,  
> Rachel


End file.
